Paper Dolls
by LAlaLAnd328
Summary: "Humans are delicate-soft. Their demure nature makes them incapable of understanding the harsh realities of the world they live in. They should be handled with care, like they are made of glass or perhaps something even more fragile-like paper dolls."
1. Chapter 1

"Humans are delicate-soft. Their demure nature makes them incapable of understanding the harsh realities of the world they live in. They should be handled with care, like they are made of glass or perhaps something even more fragile-like paper dolls."

00

Humans. That's what we were. We lived in fear of the night and even at times, of the day. The creatures that roamed our world, that ruled our world, made sure that we knew we could never be truly safe, not even in the human sector. Our lives could go on, but in reality, we were only a food source; something to keep alive to keep them alive.

I had a feeling my world would be interrupted by one of these. It was bound to happen. One could never truly stay away from the creatures of the night. But his eyes, those are what captivated me. I was always told to never look into their eyes. Their eyes equaled your death.

I wish I had. I wish with everything in me, that I had turned away.

00

preview of "Paper Dolls"

Coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all!

I hope you all are doing well. I have been working for some time on multiple stories and I hope you are all as excited as I am about whats to come in the next few months!

I enjoyed reading your reviews for The Queens-and I understand that I didn't go in-depth with the battle. I probably should have. Maybe one of these days I'll add to it. But, in the meantime I hope you all enjoy this new story and continue following "Give your heart a break" and "Monster".

=)

00

Black coats and hoods littered the sidewalk as the rain from the heavens poured down. The streets were oddly full, despite the excessive amount of water. Everyone was used to the rain by now, as it had continued to pour for months; a solid drizzle with winds that beat the earth, as if the heavens were trying to wash away the sins of the world.

Sapphire eyes moved quickly as a small body darted around the crowded sidewalk.

Serena eyed those moving beside her, their deadpan faces made her cringe; their eyes, void of any hope, seemed to melt into the black coats and darkened sky. While she knew her face probably had a similar look, she wondered if everyone had truly lost all hope for themselves. Had everyone just realized they were simply a number? Was everyone just waiting for their number to be called?

Pulling her hood down further, Serena glared as the light blinked red. Stopping on the curb as cars rolled on by; their slow movements a blessing, considering the puddles that were forming everywhere. When people began to shove their way back onto the street, Serena darted through them once again, her smaller form allowing her to weave in and out.

She eyed the bright green sign up ahead and smiled. She was actually going to be early for work. She had made sure to get up an hour earlier than normal just to make sure she hauled herself out of bed. Serena grinned as she thought that maybe the earth was crying because of the ungodly hour.

Yawning, she pushed the glass door open, hearing the soft jingle of the bell her boss, Lita Kino, refused to take down.

The early birds were already situated around the small bakery; coffee and pastries in soft pink napkins were on every available table. Serena took a much needed breath of air and allowed her body to take in the sweet aroma that lingered throughout the café, even hours after everything was baked for the day.

Walking towards the back, Serena smiled as she saw Lita dancing with a tray of cookies, her lips singing a tune Serena could hardly make out. Deciding her early hours deserved an appropriate entrance, Serena braced her hands on her hips and took a wide stance. Taking a deep breath, she grinned as her voice carried all the way out to the sitting area, "I'm here!"

Lita turned quickly, a smile gracing her features, "Say it isn't so! You're actually early for your shift!"

Serena shrugged as she grinned and removed her heavy black coat and matching scarf.

"I went to bed early last night-tried what you suggested. Amazing what sleep can do when you actually go to bed on time!"

Lita whistled, humor dancing across her emerald eyes, "Imagine that."

Reaching for her light pink apron, Serena grinned as she tied it tightly around her small waist, "I know. Don't worry. I won't be making this a habit."

Lita placed the tray of cookies down, filling the plastic container that would hold their sweetness.

Serena felt her mouth water at the chunks of chocolate placed perfectly in each cookie. Her stomach rumbled; a testament that she had failed to have dinner last night. Not by choice of course, rather, lack of funds. With her mouthwatering, Serena glanced at her auburn hair friend and back again. Her stomach thinking before her brain could catch up,

"Say Leets, can I have one?"

She watched Lita look up, a sad smile on her face. She knew Lita was doing the best she could. People feared to venture out sometimes, instead staying inside their homes, hoping their number would never be called. With that fear, many businesses had gone under. Not to mention when the round-up came, some employees never showed up again.

When those evil creatures decided on a "lottery" for the humans was beyond Serena. They were the night walkers-capable of snapping a car in half if they wanted too; sharp teeth that would sink into the flesh of any animal-human or non-alike. Their pale skin, a reminder that if the sun ever came out, they wouldn't be favored by its bright rays. But, with each passing day the sun continued to hide; as if it wanted to contribute to this mad world that had been created.

Each year they followed through with a round-up of sorts. Serena shivered at the thought. Humans had thought the round-up for cattle was humane-now they had become the cattle and suddenly the view wasn't favored. Each human was given a number upon birth and when that number was called, they were required to report to the market or auction center. What happened there, Serena was unsure, but she could only imagine. The human world had been plagued with these creatures since the beginning-though they chose to live in silence, within the shadows. She wished they had remained there-legends to be talked about but never seen. Instead they made themselves known.

Roughly one hundred years ago they had removed themselves from the darkness-from the legends and made themselves known. Broken into clans, each night walker clan played different roles. However, the most feared, the ones who gathered the humans to be scarified were the _Mortis Mercator._

Serena felt her entire body shake at the thought, 'the death merchants.'

"Serena?"

Glancing up, Serena looked wide eyed at Lita, "Sorry, what was that?"

Lita smiled, shaking her head, her auburn hair swaying with the move, "Coming in early is not a good thing for you. You space out even earlier than normal." Lita chuckled, "Here."

Serena could only grin back, accepting the chocolate cookie, "Thanks, Leets. You're the best."

Nodding Lita grabbed the container and moved towards the front, "I have a sandwich in the back for you as well." With a wink, Lita marched out.

Upon hearing the bell ring, Serena sighed as she took a quick bite of her cookie and rushing to the front counter. She slowed her approach as she couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips as the chocolate flavor finally settled on her tongue. Lita truly was the best baker.

Hearing Lita's soft gasp had Serena looking up. Her eyes widened at the sight before her and she felt all the blood leave her light colored face. Snapping her eyes towards Lita, and then the rest of the patrons, Serena swallowed and stepped forward slightly, her sapphire eyes watching the man before her.

He stood proud, easily past six feet, his body encased in a black trench coat; the front was buttoned with shiny gold buttons, similar to an old military coat. His long legs were wrapped in black slacks, accompanied by a heavy pair of black boots. She eyed his stance; shoulders back, hands clasped casually behind his back. Allowing her eyes to travel up, she took in his pale complexion; a common trait among the night walkers and finally landed on the deepest set of blue eyes Serena had to admit, she had ever seen. His pitch black hair that shifted towards his eyes seemed to complete the ensemble. He looked almost human, but everyone in the cafe knew. Their bodies told them to flee from the creature standing not even five feet in front of her. Though she could tell he hadn't fed; his eyes the deep blue instead of the startling red.

Serena swallowed, knowing, especially as his eyes traveled to her throat, that it would draw his attention. When his first response was to smile, his lips closed, covering what she knew would be pointy teeth, Serena glared, her resolve set in place, "What are you doing here?"

His eyes widened for a moment and then he seemed to grin, "Is it not customary to greet your guests with a 'hello'?"

His voice was smooth, but rich and deep. She caught the faint hint of an accent but ignored it. Narrowing her eyes, Serena eyed the other customers. She could tell by their stance that many of them were getting ready to bolt from their seats. With the amount of customers they already received, having a night walker come in would decrease their customer base even more. Squaring her shoulders back, Serena lifted her chin. While she knew her five foot two frame wasn't intimidating, she owed it to Lita, who stood behind the rack of cookies, her emerald eyes still wide.

"Hello." she gritted out, " Now, what do you want?"

His eyes looked up towards the hand written menu and Serena swore she was going to develop a twitch watching him mouth the menu softly to himself.

"A coffee, please."

Eyeing him, Serena lifted a brow, "Are you serious?"

His long fingers reached up to unbutton the coat, moving at a speed her eyes could keep up with. Within the next moment, Serena eyed the wallet he carried out of a hidden pocket. Pulling out the proper amount of coins and setting them on the counter, he smiled, pointy teeth and all, "Very. No sugar please."

Moving himself to a window seat, again at a normal pace, he sat down and stared out at the rain. Glancing towards Lita and watching her shrug, her eyes still wide, Serena moved towards the cups and coffee machine.

Hearing a few chairs scrape the floor and the bell ring, Serena could only sigh as the smell of the steaming coffee traveled up to her nose. Looking back towards the man in black, she placed a lid on the container and moved cautiously towards him.

"Your coffee."

When he looked up, Serena forced herself not to stare. Staring into their eyes was a deadly game after all.

"Thank you."

Nodding, Serena looked back at Lita and then turned back towards the man, watching him sip his coffee, "Why are you here?"

He lifted a dark brow and leaned back into the wicker chair; his added weight making it groan from the pressure.

"I'm drinking coffee."

Placing her hands on her hips and feeling a tad braver, Serena pressed on, "Your kind doesn't like coffee. Why are you here?"

His long fingers circled around the plastic cup, his head turned back towards the rain that slipped across the glass enclosure. He looked sad for a moment, but Serena quickly shook her head at such a thought. Thinking of them with any human emotions was a grave error-one that could lead to an early death or something much worse-to become one of them. She glared down, waiting for his answer.

"I see that I am not welcome here today."

He looked up, their eyes catching, and Serena found it difficult to move away as the whispers started in her mind. It was like a soft caress at first; humming lightly, seductively. Nodding her head, she looked away. She scolded herself on such behavior.

"No, your kind is not."

Nodding, he stood, his taller frame forcing her to step back or fear being touched within the small space.

"The coffee is delicious."

Serena swallowed as she eyed him cautiously. She watched as his head turned slightly as if contemplating something. His eyes continued to shift, not making direct contact with her own. He moved back and Serena heard herself gasp as he gave a perfect bow.

"My lady."

Glaring at the insinuation, Serena folded her arms across her chest, "I am not your lady. Leave."

He smiled again, his pearly whites shining perfectly in the dim light.

"Of course, as the lady requests."

Within a blink, and the small sound of the bell, Serena eyed the spot he had been standing in only to find it completely empty.

"Serena! Are you okay?"

Lita's grasp on her arm pulled her from the daze she found herself in. Did she just demand a night walker to leave? And he followed through?

She turned as Lita shook her gently, "Earth to Serena?"

"I'm alright, Lita. He left though."

Lita nodded, the other patrons sighing as they too sat back down.

"I'm surprised he listened. Normally they are rather prideful."

Serena nodded as she eyed the door. Something wasn't right about the situation. Her entire being had warning bells going off telling her this wasn't the last time she would encounter him.

No. He had come in for a purpose and Serena had a feeling he would be back.

oo

dun dun dun!

Reviews/opinions/thoughts? I adore them all!

**Спасибо! **

~LAla


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews so far!

I'm glad you're all enjoying what I write. =)

I don't have much to say so alas, enjoy the story!

00

Serena sighed as she glanced out the window of the café, the streets slowly being deserted as the rain continued to come down. It was barely three in the afternoon and they had yet to receive another patron for over two hours.

The round- up was soon and Serena felt a shiver run across her body at the thought. Perhaps people were preparing themselves and their children for it again. Though the night walkers never took anyone under eighteen, Serena wondered if that was due to their idea of civility or they simply didn't enjoy the blood of children. Shaking her mass of golden tresses, she moved away from the window and towards the door, clicking its lock in place.

"You sure you want to close up shop early, Lita?"

Lita looked up from sweeping the floor, her right hand on her hip while the other held on to the broom.

"Might as well, I don't think anyone else is coming in. I know this cuts your pay.." Lita trailed off, a look of sympathy passing over her face. Serena waved it off, she could live off of apples again.

"Don't worry about that. I just know how much this place means to you. And with that night walker coming in today…"

Lita nodded, "I know, it may hurt business. They normally don't travel alone. I wonder if he was a death merchant?"

Serena shrugged and moved back to the cloth on the table closest to the door. Grabbing the cloth, she began wiping everything down.

"Don't know and I really don't care. I just hope he doesn't come back again. I also hope his visit was just a fluke."

She watched Lita bite her bottom lip, a look of worry passing through, "Sere, I heard of some of the night walkers finding certain people more appealing than others. That even some humans have been able to breed with them. You don't think…?"

Serena's brow scrunched, she hadn't even considered that. Was there a customer he was following? Was it her or Lita? She looked over her friend, an amazon type woman with a full figure; wide hips, small waist, large chest. Surely any male creature would want someone like her to, as the night walkers called it, breed with; animals in every sense of the word, truly. Looking down at herself, she knew he wouldn't have found her acceptable. She had a small waist that much was true, mostly due to lack of food. But, overall, her appearance didn't scream, 'take me!'-at least not to her.

She had slight curves and she didn't feel her breasts were too small. Blinking, Serena realized what she was doing and shook her head, "I don't think he was in here looking for a breeder. Maybe he simply wanted coffee?"

"Serena, you know as well as I do that they don't enjoy our energy sources. He was following someone. I'm certain. Either as a meal or as a breeder."

Serena thought for a moment, tapping her chin, "But even the death merchants enforce a law for all night walkers to follow. They can't just do any random hunting or they will be killed."

Lita continued sweeping, a crease forming on her forehead, "I think we should hurry up and head home. Nikolai is coming over this evening."

Moving her thoughts away from the night walker, Serena grinned as she skipped towards her friend, "He is, is he?"

She watched the blush form on Lita's face and couldn't help but giggle, "He is a handsome guy, Leets. You're one lucky lady."

Lita returned her happy smile, "I am, and he treats me like a Queen."

"Well, let's hurry up then! Can't keep you from your Romeo!"

00

Serena pulled her coat closer around her as the wind picked back up. The rain still came down in soft droplets, but at least it hadn't been pouring like it had earlier. Surely she would be drenched by now. The streets were mostly empty; fair a few people here and there, all moving at a quick pace, never making eye contact.

Serena wondered what life looked like hundreds of years ago-where the world never knew what a night walker was or a death merchant. Where the stories were lost in pages of a book and not written down as history.

Moving across the street, Serena eyed massive scripts painted on the side of one building; its bright red color, a contrast to everything else that was gray, black, or brown. It was from the rebel group that continued to cause more problems for the humans then they actually solved.

There were stories that the rebel group was a mixture of human and lycan, or as some stories called them, werewolves. Serena had yet to ever see one, but considering the world she lived in, she didn't doubt their existence.

Seeing her building up ahead, Serena quickened her pace. It wasn't a good thing to be caught wondering the streets by yourself; an easy target for both human and night walker alike. While the biggest threat were the night walkers, people still had to worry about other humans as well. She shook her head. One would think that their current situation would bring the humans together, would make them hold strong as one race. Nope, that was asking too much it seemed.

Opening the door to her building, Serena glanced back, the feeling of being watched stopping her. Her eyes scanned the darkness, looking towards the windows of the other apartments and towards the roof tops.

It always felt like you were being watched in reality. So with that thought, Serena glanced around one last time and made her way inside.

The elevator was broken and so Serena groaned as she took the five flight of stairs needed to reach her level. She sighed as she made it up, her shoes squeaking on the tile with each step.

Her floor seemed even more quiet than usual. Her neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Tucker seemed to be out, as their constant arguing couldn't be heard. She eyed her other neighbor's door, a young woman named Jenna and her darling son Phil were also quiet. Normally she heard his soft cries and Jenna's angelic voice hushing him. Her husband had been picked during the last round-up.

Shaking her head, she placed her key in the knob and entered her apartment. Reaching for the lamp, Serena cursed lightly when the blub refused to turn on. "Stupid light. Why do you always go out? Huh?"

Removing and tossing her coat on the small table beside her door, Serena removed her scarf as well. Walking further into her small studio apartment, she rubbed her hands together.

The heater in the building had gone out months ago and with the landlord no longer present, also do to last year's round-up, no one had been able to fix it.

Reaching towards another lamp, Serena grinned when it flickered on. But as she turned, she felt all the blood vanish from her face at what sat only a few feet from her in her only cushioned chair.

Instead of screaming, Serena found herself glaring, her heart racing inside her chest.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment!?"

She watched the night walker from this morning, his body in a comfortable position; his left leg bent with his ankle resting on his right knee. His trench coat had been removed and Serena noticed it laying on her bed behind him. His shirt was also black-a color favored by the night walkers it seemed, but it fit him. She shook her head slightly.

His deep navy blue eyes seemed to take her in, watching her breath in and out. She almost felt like holding her breath, wondering if this was simply a nightmare and today had simply been a dream.

"You asked me to leave the café."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Serena found herself glaring even more, making sure not to make direct contact with his eyes, "So you thought coming to my home was another option?" She wanted to yelp as her nails dug deeply into her palms, her hands fisted tightly on each side of her.

"You never said it wasn't."

He stood, again at a normal pace her eyes could keep up with and Serena swore as she noticed her body move a step back from him. She hated to admit it but he was gorgeous. He was surely past six feet; a body that she could tell was sculpted, even with the clothing covering him. His face seemed to be chiseled and frozen to appear young. If she didn't know any better, she would have assumed he was just a few years her senior-perhaps around twenty five or so. His lips were tinted lightly red, though not from blood-not from feeding. Perhaps a natural color she had never noticed on a night walker before. Though, she had to admit, she had rarely ever seen one this close before. With that thought Serena shook her head again, a habit to help remove her thoughts.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Do you have coffee or tea?"

Jerking her head back as he moved towards her small two seater kitchen table, Serena watched him pull out a chair and take a seat. He smiled then, his lips hiding his fangs. She could almost hear a slight accent once again. But as his words sunk in, Serena felt her eyes widen.

The shock alone had Serena turning fully to face him, "You came to my apartment for coffee or some tea?"

His right hand fingers drummed lightly on the table as he nodded, his body once again seemed to be relaxed, comfortable.

Placing her hands on her hips and puffing her chest out, Serena huffed, "Why are you in my apartment, night walker?"

"Darien."

Serena blinked, "What?"

"You may call me Darien."

Taking a much needed deep breath, Serena took a few steps back to grab his coat, her eyes never leaving his position. Grabbing it, she took a few tentative steps forward once again and tossed his coat in his general direction. He caught it and layed it across his lap before she could blink.

"I don't care what your name is. I want you out of my apartment. The death merchants do have laws and you can't drink my blood unless I'm called for the round-up. Now, leave!"

She watched him smile again, his fangs coming into view as he seemed to contemplate her words.

"That is true, Serena, was it?" He turned towards her fully, "I am not here to drink your blood, though the smell of it is enticing."

Swallowing, Serena glared but looked down, "Then answer my question. Why are you here?" As an afterthought, Serena pressed on, "You also can't breed until the round-up."

His deep chuckle seemed to vibrate across her skin, making it tingle. She knew the night walkers were capable of seducing –they were known to be masters of it. Shaking her head, feeling her hair sweep across her back, she dared to glance up and saw he was no longer sitting at her table.

Yelping, she moved back as he stood before her-her eyes leveled with the center of his chest. His hand reached out and traced her jaw line and Serena felt her breathing speed up, the blood rushing everywhere. Wide-eyed, she watched as he seemed entranced with touching her face, lightly, his cold fingers a reminder against her warmer flesh.

Without even realizing it, Serena felt her eyes lift, watching his face fully. He really was beautiful. She knew that the term was mostly reserved for women, but she couldn't help it. Handsome just didn't seem to cut it. Everything about him seemed to be perfect. She almost hated him for his flawless skin. His lashes were dark and long, surrounding the gorgeous blue. His eyes shifted then and before she could bother to turn her head away, she heard the soft whispers once again enter her mind.

They lulled her, and she couldn't find a reason to make it stop. They promised deep passion and as the whispers continued, the images they formed in her mind had her knees weak. He was leaning over her, his chest bare against ruby red satin sheets. She could almost feel it against her skin as she saw herself beneath him, crying out in ecstasy.

With that, Serena heard herself truly cry out and fall back, the spell breaking.

With her eyes excessively wide, she stared up at the monster standing before her, her hands sprayed out on the floor, keeping her up.

"What just happened?"

"I'm sorry."

Glancing up, she scrambled back as he kneeled beside her, his elbows resting on his knees as he balanced himself effortlessly on the balls of his feet.

"Why are you here?"

She heard him sigh, but refused to make eye contact again.

"I am drawn to you."

Gasping slightly, Serena turned her head away as she felt his fingers once again caress her jawline. If he wanted to do anything, she knew she was truly powerless to stop him and would the Death Merchants truly care about their laws if she was harmed? Shaking her head, she scrambled back further and glared.

"Stop touching me!"

He nodded and stood, leaning down he offered her his hand.

Serena felt like swatting it away but knew she'd probably hurt herself in the process if she did. Standing on her own, she eyed him warily. A part of her realized that she hadn't even bothered screaming for help or tried to run. It would be a futile attempt, but one any normal human would have tried. Instead, she continued to face this creature head on-knowing he could probably snap her neck in half a second. But as she looked at him, her heart slowly going back to a normal pace, she had the feeling he wasn't in her apartment to hurt her-maybe not even to hunt her. Licking her dry lips, she moved away from her bed area and around him, noticing his eyes watching her the entire time. When she had her back to her kitchen she felt safe enough to speak.

"You're drawn to me?"

Cocking his head to the side, Serena noticed the action was similar to what a dog would do; she bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. He seemed to catch on and grinned.

"I am."

Alright, one question finally answered. Nodding her head, she probed further, "Why?"

He moved again to the kitchen table and sat down, his eyes moving over her body-though Serena didn't feel it to be in a sexual way-rather, more like an animal taking in its surroundings.

"I can't truly explain it. I smelled you and followed the scent. My body reacted to your smell." He paused for a moment, his teeth poking through on a smile he wore, "You're in heat."

Serena blushed at the casual way he said it, then her eyes widened, "Excuse me?!"

He shrugged, "I told you earlier, it's an enticing smell."

"You said my blood was enticing, not my…" she swallowed, " not that!"

He produced a full smile and Serena found that even though the fangs were down right frightening, it didn't look odd on him.

"It smells similar to me."

A thought finally occurred to her and Serena found herself taking steps back from him. When her body hit the counter and her hands gripped the edge, she stopped, "I will not be a breeder!"

He chuckled again, his chest moving from the slight force, "A breeder can be used by any night walker. I would never suffer you to such a fate, nor would I share."

Eyeing him, Serena felt her hands grip the counter even tighter. Nothing he was saying made much sense. He smelled her but didn't want to make her a breeder? She knew that night walkers could produce children with other night walkers, but the only gender every produced were male. If a nightwalker bred with a human, females could be produced. The only issue was the human was lucky or unlucky, depending on how one looked at it, to survive giving birth to a creature such as that. If she did, then she was passed off to produce another.

She picked her brain, but found that she couldn't recall any other information on it. Looking towards him again, Serena regained some strength, "I want you to leave and never return."

He shook his head as he looked towards the only window in the small space. "I will leave for now, if that is your wish. But I fear I cannot stay away."

Pushing off the counter, Serena felt her blood boil as she approached him, "You will do so! Leave me alone! I would rather be sucked dry then have you 'smell' me every again!"

The look on his face almost had her gasping. He seemed tortured by such a thought but he stood, and it was only then Serena realized how close she had gotten to him. He smiled down, no teeth, as he brought his hand up to trace her jawline once again.

"You are tired and hungry. I will leave you be for the evening. I placed some food in your fridge."

With her brow furrowed, Serena watched him move towards the window and open it. Crouching through, he stopped and tipped his head, "I will see you again, Serena."

00

I've always liked a man who was straight forward. hmmm...hahaha

Reviews/thoughts/opinions!

~LAla


End file.
